Collections
Completing collections earns you rewards! You complete a collection when you have full families of all of the animals it includes or when you buy all the decorations it includes. In the following information, "level" refers to the minimum level you must reach to be able to complete the collection. "Cost" is the total cost of completing the collection. Starter Pack Everybody's gotta start somewhere! Members: Sloth, Beaver, Beaky Birdie Cost: 24,000 Level: 3 Rewards: , , 1 Piranha Chomp Chomp For all you chewers out there! Members: Beaver, Possum, Weasel Cost: 68,000 , 120 Level: 8 Rewards: , Tiny Family A little goes a long way! Members: Orange Bird, Ermine, Hedgehog Cost: 1,260,000 Level: 21 Rewards: 20,000 , 1 , Blue Bird Insect Respect A little pack of little bugs Members: Dung Beetle, Earthworm Cost: 780,000 Level: 19 Rewards: 120,000 , 5 Trunks Little noses are overrated! Members: Sneaky, Aardvark, Mammoth, Trunkless Start Cost: 808,000 Level: 17 Rewards: 40,000 , 1 , Brown Aardvark Scary Time Don't be afraid; they're friendly. Members: Armadillo, Bonycap, Sneaky Cost: 1,444,000 Level: 27 Rewards: 130,000 , 5 The Big Guys Larger than life! Members: Mammoth, Grizzly Bear, Gravelbeast, Hippophant Cost: '''1,852,000 , 100 '''Level: '''30 '''Rewards: 80,000 , 1 , Black Bear Birdies They believe they can fly... and some of them can! Members: Orange Bird, Diving Bird, Beaky Birdie Cost: 772,000 Level: 20 Rewards: 60,000 , 5 Main Characters Our heroes! Members: Sloth, Mammoth, Possum Cost: 96,000 Level: 8 Rewards: 60,000 , 1 , Sabertooth Tiger Predators Don't mess with these guys! Members: Sabertooth Tiger, Leopard Cost: 450,000 (the first Sabertooth is free as a collection reward) and 340 Level: 8 Rewards: , Rare Birdies Exotic and unique! Members: Red Ostrich, Dodo Bird Cost: 620,000 and 360 Level: 18 Rewards: , , Green Ostrich Four-Legged Runners Try to catch them all! Members: Gazelle, Reindeer, Leopard Cost: 2,160,000 and 340 Level: 26 Rewards: , Not Extinct They're still with us. Members: Mammoth, Brown Mammoth Cost: 32,000 and 80 Level: 6 Rewards: , , Gray Mammoth Mountaineers They live up in them there hills. Members: Sneaky, Gravelbeast Cost: '''200,000 and 100 '''Level: '''11 '''Rewards: , Sloths Why so lazy...? Members: Green Sloth, Sloth, Red Sloth, Orange Sloth Cost: 1,304,000 and 30 or 40 (the first Red Sloth is free because it's a guaranteed win the first time you play Kung Fu Scrat) Level: 24 Rewards: , , Blue Sloth Walking Bulldozers They could crush you with their little toes! Members: Rhino, Musk Ox, Mammoth, Hippophant Cost: 1,692,000 and 52 Level: 28 Rewards: , Aquatic Life Hope you know how to swim! Members: Komodo, Piranha, Metri Cost: 920,000 and 210 (the first Piranha is free as a collection reward) Level: 23 Rewards: , Forest Friends Frolicking around the forest! Members: Hedgehog, Skunk, Fox, Stag Cost: 2,380,000 and 180 Level: 33 Rewards: , Wild and Wooly They're wooly and they know it! Members: Mammoth, Gray Mammoth, Wooly Rhino Cost: 932,000 (first Gray Mammoth is free as a collection reward) and 60 Level: 6 Rewards: , Animal Farm All animals are equal, especially these ones! Members: Musk Ox, Horse, Beaky Birdie Cost: 2,652,000 Level: 29 Rewards: , Crazy Critters Smart and sneaky -- or at least some of them, anyway... Members: Raccoon, Weasel, Sneaky Cost: 200,000 and 180 Level: 11 Rewards: , Theropods Fast and deadly dangerous... Members: Theropod, Troodon, Velociraptor, Dilophosaurus Cost: '''106,120,000 and 780 '''Level: 62 Rewards: 150,000 , 10 Biggies You won't find bigger than them... Members: '''Diplodocus, T-Rex, Triceratops, Steggy '''Cost: 64,000,000 and 300 Level: 1 Rewards: 150,000 , 10 Delightful Dilophosaurs These crests are the best! Members: Dilophosaurus, Green Dilophosaurus, Pink Dilophosaurus Cost: 10,120,000 and 2,000 Level: 51 Rewards: 150,000 , 10 Easter Egg Hunt (Limited) Can you find them all? Members: Pink Easter Egg, Red Easter Egg, Orange Easter Egg, Blue Easter Egg Cost: 40 or 40000 and 4 Rewards: 50,000 , 1 These decorations are only available around Easter. Butterfriends (Partially Limited) They're big and beautiful! Members: Giant Pink Moth (Limited), Giant Red Moth, Giant Green Moth, Giant Blue Moth Cost: 97,600,000 , 328 , and 1,400 . Level: '''32 '''Rewards: 100,000 , 10 The Giant Pink Moth is a limited animal and seems to be re-released periodically. Pillars of Success Still going strong after a year! Members: Column of Success, Column of Thought, Column of Strength, Column of Pride Cost: 400,000 , 15 , and 30 Rewards: 50,000 , 10 Feathered Flock The early birds! Members: Orange Archaeopteryx, Blue Archaeopteryx, Green Archaeopteryx, Yellow Archaeopteryx Cost: 5,320,000 , 208 , and 380 Level: 46 Rewards: 150,000 , 10 Snap Happy (Partially Limited) Great gators! Members: Alligator, Albino Alligator (Limited) Cost: 2,480,000 and 600 Level: '''40 '''Rewards: 200,000 , 15 The Albino Alligator is a limited animal and is re-released periodically. The Easter Club (Limited) They're ready for Easter! Members: Easter Bunny, Painted Bonycap, Basket Dodo, Springtime Raccoon. Cost: 6,750 and 780 Level: '''? '''Rewards: 200,000 , 15 These animals only appear around Easter. Egg Environment (Limited) Eggs everywhere! Members: Egg Shrub, Egg Plant, Egg Wreath, Egg Tree. Cost: 280 Rewards: 200,000 , 15 These decorations only appear around Easter. Go Fish! (Limited) So many spikes! Members: Spiky Fish, Gray Spiky Fish, Yellow Spiky Fish, Green Spiky Fish Cost: 520,000,000 and 1,020 Level: 85 Rewards: 200,000 , 15 The Red, Yellow and Green Spiky Fish are limited. See individual pages for more details. "Name Change" Collections (Limited) The following collections were only available for a limited promotional period, during summer/fall of 2012. When you changed your village name to one of the codes given below, the items appeared in your inventory and the collection appeared on your collection screen. To change your village name, you simply tap on the top left corner of your screen where your village name, picture, and level bar are shown, then type in the new name. You can change your name back afterwards. The collection was completed by simply placing the items in your village (the animal families may or may not have to be completed first - there's conflicting information on this). These name changes no longer work and no one knows whether they will be brought back. 'Dannon Danimals' (code = Danimals) Ring Tossing Wombats! Members: '''Wombat, Ring Toss '''Rewards: 50,000 , 10 Dannon is a brand of yogurt products; Danimals are their colorfully packaged and flavored yogurts marketed towards kids. 'Post Animals' (code = Post) The Best way to start your day! Members: Cherry Tree, Hummingbird, Basketball, Wheat Field, Grass Mammoth Rewards: 50,000 , 10 Post is a brand best known for its breakfast cereals. 'Alpenliebe Animals' (code = Alpenliebe) The sweetest animals around! Members: Panda, Lollipops Rewards: 50,000 , 10 Alpenliebe is a candy brand that launched in India. 'McDonald's Animals' (code = McDonalds) Happy meals for happy critters! Members: '''Llama, Bell Peppers '''Rewards: 50,000 , 10 McDonald's is a global fast-food chain. Category:Collections Category:Column